Data storage systems may include one or more recording heads that read and write information to a magnetic recording medium. It is often desirable to have a relatively small distance or spacing between a recording head and its associated media. This distance or spacing is referred to herein as “head to media spacing.” By reducing the head to media spacing, a recording head may better be able to both write and read data to and from a medium. Reducing the head-to-media spacing also allows for surveying of recording medium topography, such as for detecting asperities and other features of the recording medium surface.